Looking for Answers
by BornThisWay
Summary: One Shot Set around last weeks Raw .. Maria vs UMAGA! John CenaMaria Kanellis .. Please Read and Review


**Random Maria/Cena fic stemming off last weeks episode of Raw.**

**All of the Superstars etc mentioned in this fiction are the property of themselves. Their characters and gimmicks belong to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment.**

**You guys know the drill, feedback is highly appreciated. Thanks for reading xx**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God, oh my God."

Maria was pacing back and forward before the small monitor in the Diva's dressing room. They had just finished showing the pre-tape she had shot with Eric Bischoff and Coach hours earlier, and the reality of the whole situation had just struck her. SHE, had to go out, into the RING .. and wrestle UMAGA!!

"Oh my God, oh my God! I can't do this .."

A blond head popped up out of nowhere, startling Maria as she continued to fret. "Do what?"

Maria jumped, holding a hand to her heart. "Oh geez, Lil! You scared me!"

Lilian Garcia frowned, coming around to place a reassuring hand on top of her friends."You don't scare easy. What's wrong?"

Breathing in, the small brunette closed her eyes. Praying that it would all be swept away with one breath, she exhaled. "IhavetofightUmaga."

"You what?" Lilian asked incredulously. "You're sleeping with my gardener??!!"

As grave as the matter was, Maria couldn't help but let a giggle escape her. "No! I'm not sleeping with your gardener!"

"Then what?" The slim blond prompted. "Something has got you upset, I can tell."

"It's .."

"It's what? Maria, how bad could it be?"

Casting her eyes off to the side to avoid her friends gaze, Maria sighed softly. She still couldn't believe this was happening. "I have to .. I have to fight Umaga."

"No!" Lilian gasped in horror. "What? Why?!!"

Maria hung her head in resignation. "I don't know .. I mean, the reason they gave the fans is that Eric was upset with what happened when he was fired in December .. but I don't know why Vince approved this!! I'm going to get squashed!!"

Lilian bit her lip. As much as she hated to admit it, Maria was right. "Maria .. "

"I'm going to get squashed!" Maria repeated again in frustration. Moving away from Lilian she slumped down on a chair. "I'm going to go out there, and I'm going to have to act like a total ditz like I always do, and I'm going to get squashed."

"You won't," Lilian declared. "We'll figure something out! We'll organise someone to come and rescue you! I know Shawn would do it!"

"Lil, no! I don't want Shawn getting in trouble trying to get me out of there. He has enough on his hands with the main event anyway!"

"But ... What about John?"

"Lilian, John Cena doesn't want anything to do with me. Nothing ever happened between us, apart from that one kiss. You know that."

"He's saved you before!"

"Yeah, because he had too. I mean, I wish it had meant something more, but it didn't. He's not interested."

"He didn't **have** too .."

"Lil, it's okay." Maria breathed in deeply. "I said I wanted a more prominent role on the show. I guess this way, I get what I want ..."

The ring announcer moved to sit next to her friend, rubbing soothing circles on her back as Maria placed her head between her legs. "It'll be okay .." Lilian's voice drifted off as she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh piss off," Maria muttered.

"Shall I get the door?" Lilian asked in amusement. Smoothing down her dress she moved toward the door and yanked it open. "Oh .. Hello, Eddie." She managed politely, standing back to let the huge wrestler inside.

"Hi Lilian," Eddie Fatu responded quietly, with a sheepish grin on his face. "Is Maria here? I need to talk to her .."

"Instant roadkill over here Eddie." Maria waved.

A wave of guilt washed over his face and he grimaced. "Maria, I don't want to do this anymore that you do .."

"I know, I know. But we've still have to do it, don't we?"

"I promise, I'll go as easy on you as I can." Maria looked up at the 300 pound Samoan Bulldozer. He had good intentions, she knew that. The monster in the ring and the man standing before her now were two different characters, but still the same person.

'I can't ask you to do that," she replied softly. "I got myself into this, somehow, and I will get myself out of it. I know you have to Samoan Drop me, do your worst."

"I don't want to hurt you .." He hesitated.

"And I don't want you to lose your job," she countered. "I'll be fine."

"It's not as bad as it looks," Lilian offered. The pair looked at her suddenly, having almost forgotten she was there. Smiling weakly she offered an explanation. "Trust me Maria, it'll hurt in the morning, but you get used to it after a while."

"Oh no!" Eddie panicked. "I had to drop you as well, didn't I Lilian?" Guilt filled his eyes as he remembered the numerous attacks he had helped stage as a member of Three Minute Warning.

Nodding in reply, she tried to settle the giants nerves. "Yes, but you only did what you had to do. I know that you didn't want to, and I'm fine. It was years ago."

Maria smiled at him, knowing that he was as uncomfortable as she was at having to go through with this match. "Go and get ready, I'll see you out there."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

Eddie bid them both goodbye and headed out, Lilian closing the door behind him. "You're scared, aren't you?" She asked her friend.

"Terrified," Maria confirmed. "But, I don't have a choice. I'm going out there."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"BAH GOD King!" Jim Ross thundered from the announce table. "Umaga is going to Samoan Drop Maria! How can he do this to a defenseless young woman?!!"

"He's a monster JR!" King said, incensed. "He's undefeated! He's beaten Kane, the Big Red Machine! How is Maria supposed to survive this??!!

"Umaga is dragging that young lady around like a rag doll! Somebody, stop this!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

So this is what it feels like to have three hundred pounds of dead weight fall on you, Maria thought wryly. Biting her lip to avoid crying out in pain, she lay motionless as Eddie proceeded to drag her into the corner. Oh God, she prayed. Please let this be over.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie pushed at Maria's head as it lolled around in front of the turnbuckle. "Maria?" He asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

Dazed, she murmured something he didn't quite catch. He frowned, but realised the match had to continue. Setting himself up across the ring, he prepared to run right at Maria, hoping she was alert enough to move her head back to avoid getting snapped. Hesitating, he looked back at the ramp, wondering why there was no one coming out to come to the young Diva's aid.

"Umaga!" Estrada yelled from the apron, continuing to spew abuse in the Samoan Bulldozer's native tongue.

Eddie was beginning to sweat. Wrestling a male Superstar who was prepared for these stunts was one thing; having to hurt a young woman was another. Without a second thought, he hurtled toward the corner, almost crying out in relief as he felt Maria move her head. He moved to lift her, pretending it was a struggle to lift her up for the Samoan Spike. C'mon, he thought in desperation. Someone, anyone, come out and save her! I don't want to have to do this!

Thousands of fans suddenly jumped to their feet in unison as music began to ring out throughout the arena. Eddie quickly dropped Maria to the mat, turning to face the man who had come out to save her. John Cena.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to kill Eric for this! Maria thought as she quickly whipped her head out of the way. I'm beginning to wish I'd taken Lilian up on her offer of getting someone to save me, she moaned softly, feeling the full effect of the beating she was taking. Her head was pounding, and all she wanted was to pass out. As soon as she began to drift off, thunderous cheering caught her attention. Who was that? She wondered drowsily, before falling unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A flurry of rights and lefts saw Umaga fleeing up the ramp with Estrada beside him.

"What the hell was that about?" Estrada hissed as they disappeared into the Gorilla. "Why did you hesitate?

"I'm not touching an innocent girl!"

"YOU will do what I TELL YOU to do," A voice boomed from behind them. The pair turned to see Eric striding up behind them. "You were supposed to get rid of her!" He blasted. "Not go easy on her!"

"I hardly went easy on her!" Eddie replied, face red with anger. "I hit her with things some guys would have trouble taking!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Chimed in the voice of Estrada. "He didn't tell Cena to come and save her!"

"See .. now, that's a good point." Eric mused, rubbing his chin. "Cena **is** to blame for this ... Well, I guess Cena and I have some catching up to do..."

There was a muffled snort, then the sound of someone clearing his throat. Eddie couldn't help but chuckle as Eric turned and walked straight into the path of Degeneration X.

'Hi Eric," said Shawn with a little wave. "Watcha doing?" He asked cheerily, rocking back and forward on his heels as Hunter nursed his sledge hammer Susie.

"Uh .. Uh .. nothing," Eric spluttered, slowly trying to back away. "Wha ... what are you guys up too?"

"Nothing," Hunter replied nonchalantly. "We just thought we'd come pay you a visit Eric, we missed you."

"Oh .. well, see, as much as I'd love to, ah, catch up with you guys, I have to, ah, go down there." He replied nervously, pointing behind him. He turned to leave, only to run smack bam into the chest of Eddie Fatu.

"It was nice knowing you, Eric."

One shove later, Eric found himself flat on his butt in the hall before the two men he had screwed over last night at Cyber Sunday. Hunter flung an arm around Shawn and as they approached the GM Hunter raised his Susie above his head.

"Bye bye Bitch-off."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Maria? Maria, can you hear us?" Maria blinked and tried to shield her eyes as the trainers shone a torch in her eyes.

"Yeah .. I can hear you," she responded faintly.

"How are you feeling?" Lilian broke in. She'd hurried backstage as soon as she could to find out if her best friend was okay.

"Like I've been hit by a bus," she joked, coughing slightly. "How did I manage to survive that?"

Lilian exchanged glances with the trainer. "You don't remember?"

"No ..."

"He saved you Maria. John came out, and took out Eddie, much to Eddie's delight. The Champ saved you again."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Come out here, asking questions, Grisham, you want to fight, don't you?"

Todd Grisham began to splutter incoherently. "No, no!"

Too late. John was fired up, he was pissed off, and Todd Grisham was about to suffer the consequences. An FU later, and the backstage interviewer was lying still in the middle of the ring. As the crowd roared their approval, he headed up the ramp and straight back to his locker room. Now that **that **was taken care of, he was out of here.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you ask him too?" Maria asked Lilian bluntly.

"No! Of course I didn't!"

"Then why?"

"I don't know," Lilian responded in frustration. "Ask him!"

"Fine. I will."

--------------------------------------------------------------

John Cena was busy stuffing his belongings into his duffel. He didn't know why, but tonight was weirding him out. All he wanted to do was get outta there. He was almost finished when a knock sounded on his door. "Come in," he said, without even looking up. The door opened, and Maria stepped in, unsure of what she was really doing here and what was about to happen.

"Hey John."

He smiled with his back to her. He knew that voice without even having to glance up. "Maria."

She fidgeted nervously in the silence. "So, I just wanted to stop by and say thanks for tonight."

John finally made eye contact with her, smiling broadly before he went back about his business. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"What? No, John, it wasn't just nothing." She blurted out, now receiving his full attention. "Why did you come out and save me?"

He shrugged. "Someone had too."

"But why you?" She countered. "You had nothing to gain by coming out there, you had no reason to risk yourself against Umaga."

"Nothing to gain?" He asked in surprise. "Maria, I didn't want anything in return for saving you. I came out there because I didn't want you getting hurt."

"That's it?" She asked, a little hurt by his honesty.

Sighing, he came to stand before her, placing his hands in hers. He owed her that much. He might as well be honest with her. "No, that's not it. That's why you're here, right? You knew there was a reason."

Nodding, she looked him directly in the eyes. "So what is it?"

He laughed. "Well, we're being forward tonight aren't we Miss Kanellis?"

"I have a right to know?" She offered, casting her eyes to the floor. He nodded, leading her to the couch in the centre of the room.

"You do. The thing is ... I don't know if I can tell you right now." As she lifted an eyebrow in his direction he continued. "You know what I mean. I mean, between The Marine, and the show, and still having the belt, I barely have time to think. I have feelings for you. I can't act on those feelings because I couldn't lead you along like that, if I ask you to give yourself to me, you will get all of me in return, I promise." He paused momentarily to take a breath. "I feel something for you. I want to be able to protect you, and look after you, I just can't do that right now ... But I want you to know, that ..."

"John. What are you trying to say?" She asked, interrupting him."Just tell me."

"I like you," he shrugged. "I really like you. And ... I want you, I want you to know that. I know I can't ask you to wait for me, but ..."

"You like me?" She asked slowly. He nodded, swallowing hard. "Well, that's good."

"It's good?"

"Very good." She confirmed."That's why you saved me tonight? And back in February, when you kissed me .. did you like me then too?"

Bright red, his face felt like it was on fire. He nodded, unable to formulate a verbal response. "Uh .. yeah," he smiled sheepishly. "It sounds kinda stupid, right? I'm so sorry for that, I couldn't resist you a minute longer. Since then, I've been replaying that though my head constantly. I loved it." Blushing, She nodded, but smiled to let him know it was okay. She couldn't deny that she'd done exactly the same thing.

"Me too. I've wanted to do that a million times over," she confessed.

"Want to try again?" He asked softly, before capturing her lips with his. It was short, yet it was promise of things to come. He hugged her tightly toward him before he let go, afraid he had crossed his own limits.

Bemused, she took it upon herself to turn her body and settle herself in his arms. "And you didn't do anything about it because you were too busy. Silly boy," she teased. "You know that I would have heard you out back then, you've been torturing yourself." He nodded, knowing she was right.

"If I'd known ..."

"It's okay."

"Not really."

"It's alright, honestly John. You had your reasons."

"Yes! I mean, no, I was a little scared, and busy, I mean," John rationalized. "I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't think there was a hope in hell that you would give me the time of day. I didn't tell you because right now I've got so much on my mind, I wouldn't be able to have a girlfriend, I wouldn't be able to promise someone that I would be there for someone and then never have time for them. With you, Maria, it was different. I wanted to be able to spare the time, I wanted to make sure that you knew everyday how much ..."

"It's Ria."

"What?" John sounded a little startled. What was she on about?

"Well, the first step, will be to start calling me Ria." She smiled shyly. "Secondly, I know how busy you are as Champion, and with your movie, and everything else. I'm prepared to wait for you, as long as it takes."

"Really?" He asked skeptically. "I know that I'm asking a lot, and this is sudden, but ..."

"But nothing."

Maria slid off the couch and stood, turning to pull John up beside her. He stood hesitantly, yet she pulled him in close. "Nothing," she whispered, before crushing his lips to his. She fit against him perfectly, he could smell the raspberry shampoo in her hair, the vanilla perfume on her neck. Stunned, he moved back against the door, leaning on it in an attempt to remain standing. His arms automatically locked around her waist, pulling her tighter as her lips moved deeper. He moaned as she pushed herself against him, forcing his legs apart so she could stand between them. Trying to get even closer to him, Maria slipped her tongue across his lips, begging entrance. As he obliged, they connected, her silky tongue exploring every region of his mouth. His hands roamed her back, one now running through her hair, the other caressing her bottom. Together they stood, interlocking. Time escaped them until Maria regretfully withdrew her mouth from Johns, nipping his lower lip as she went. She stepped back, remaining in his arms, but hiding her face, a little embarrassed.

"That is what will be waiting for you. I understand it, your reasons, and I want you to know that anytime you need anything, if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. I don't know if it means anything, but even if you want a hug or something ... I usually feel like I need one at the end of the day." She said shyly. "I'm prepared to wait."

"What if I, ah, need another one of those kisses?" John asked cheekily. Inside, he was jumping for joy. "Can I steal one?"

"Oh, I don't know." Maria said, pretending to be exasperated. "I guess that would be okay ..."

"Too late." Leaning in again, he kissed her softly on the lips. Maria wrapped her arms around his neck, lying her head on his chest.

"I should go," she whispered. "Lilian is probably wondering where I am."

"Okay." He replied, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Did you want to come by my room later?" Head snapping back, she looked like she was about to slap him."Nothing like that," he laughed. "I just want to talk to you, get to know you a bit better."

She gazed up at him hopefully. "Is that allowed?"

"Of course that's allowed! Just because we're not going to be serious, doesn't mean we can't hang out right?" She nodded, kissing him again.

"I'm looking forward to it," she grinned.

John pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, and went to say something. He didn't get a chance, however, when Lilian knocked on the door. "Hello? John, are you there?" John and Maria quickly separated, John moving to open it the door.

"Hey John, is Maria here?"

Maria grinned and waved to Lilian. "Hey Lil."

Lilian turned to face her friend, curious as to the giant smile on her face. "Hi Maria .. I've been looking for you everywhere .."

Maria turned to John, his smile matching hers. "I guess I should go."

He nodded, moving toward her slightly. "I guess I'll see you later then. In about an hour?"

"Definitely. Ring me, okay?"

"You got it." Suddenly, John snaked an arm around Maria's waist and pulled her close, kissing her softly. "Later."

Maria grabbed Lilian's wrist and pulled her toward the door. "C'mon Lil."

"What? Huh? What's going on here?" Lilian asked in confusion. "Did you just kiss him?" Giggling, Maria pulled Lilian into the hall and slammed the door behind her. "Maria?" Lilian asked again."Did you hook up with John Cena?!"

Maria lightly touched her swollen lips, and closed her eyes. She'd hooked him alright. But Lilian didn't need to know that.

"Let's just say I got the answers I went for."

----------------------------------------

**I've just re-read this, and seen how awkward it is LMAO ... please R & R, thanks for reading!**


End file.
